Children of Dune
by Prairie Flower617
Summary: What if everything you were told about Harry Potter wasn't true. What if he was someone else? Based on Dune Saga and SciFi miniseries. R&R! DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue Part 1

The ancestral home of House Atreides is the Magical Realm of Caladan, which was located near the British Isles. The ruling family consisted of the Duke Leto, the Lady Jessica—a former Bene Gesserit, and their son Paul. The Lady Jessica had been a pawn in the Bene Gesserit breeding program, who were trying to produce their Kwisatz Haderach-a male Bene Gesserit with all the abilities of a Reverend Mother. She had been assigned to the Duke Leto as her breeding partner, but had unexpectedly fallen in love and produced her husband a son instead of the daughter the Bene Gesserits needed.

During Paul's childhood, the Bene Gesserits unveiled a potential threat to the ruling Atreides family and ordered them to go into hiding among the world from which they were isolated. The three Atreides hid in the nearby United Kingdom under the alias of Potter. Leto became Louis Potter, Jessica became Jennifer Potter, and Paul became James Potter. The family settled in a town called Godric's Hollow.

When Paul (James) turned eleven, he became accepted at a boarding school in Scotland called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During his seven years at the school, Paul made four very close friends: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Lily Evans. Paul and Lily grew very close and eventually fell in love.

Not long after Paul graduated from Hogwarts. The Atreides family was told to return to Caladan. By this time, Lily knew of Paul's history and begged to go with him. She did.

Soon after the Atreides family and Lily arrived at Caladan, the Duke Leto received orders from the Emperor Shaddam IV to travel to the Magical Realm of Arrakis to oversee the production of spice, the most precious substance known among a large group of human-inhabited Magical Realms that formed an empire. Before leaving Caladan, the Lady Jessica brought in the Bene Gesserit Gaius Helen Mohaim to test Paul. She came to Castle Caladan with her poisoned gom jabbar and her box of burning pain. The test was very dangerous and almost cost Paul his life. He survived the test and the Atreides and Lily traveled to Arrakis.

Arrakis was located in North Africa, and was an all-desert region. Its only inhabitants were spice-collectors and the native Fremen tribes. The desert realm was full of dangers—sandstorms that could rip a man's flesh from the bone, heat and a dryness that could kill in a matter of days, and the massive sandworms from which Spice was created.

Soon after the Atreides arrived on Arrakis, the Duke Leto was assassinated by the corrupt House Harkonnen and Paul, his mother, and Lily found refuge with a nearby Fremen tribe located at Sietch Tabr. There the family met the Naib Stilgar and the planetologist Liet-Kynes who wanted to cover the Realm with plants and water. Paul was believed to be the Mah'di—the messiah of the Fremen legends—and the Atreides heir began to recognize his power to shape the future. Under his mother's tutelage, he honed his own considerable Bene Gesserit talents and began to see into the future.

During that time, the Lady Jessica ingested spice essence, a substance produced by a sandworm when it drowns. She survived the agony induced by the spice trance and became a Reverend Mother, complete with all the memories of all her female ancestors. Reverend Mother Jessica also discovered that she had been carrying her late husband's child and gave birth to Alia, a pre-born girl.

By the time that Alia was five, Paul Atreides—now known as Muad'Dib—marshalled the Fremen "desert power" and led the Fremen army—called the Fedaykin—in a successful revolt against the Harkonnens who were present on Arrakis. Alia herself killed the Baron Vladimir Harkonnen. Muad'Dib seized control of all Spice production on Arrakis and forced the emperor and the other Great Royal Houses of the Empire to accept him as their new ruler.

Muad'Dib preserved peace and united the ruling houses by marrying the Emperor's daughter, Princess Irulan. But it was a marriage in name only, because Muad'Dib's heart belonged to his new concubine, Lily, the future mother of his heir.

In the years that followed, the capital of the empire was moved to Arrakis, which was called Dune by the Fremen, and Muad'Dib took his place as ruler in the new city Arakeen. Residing in his Keep, a palace that was large enough to house its own city, Muad'Dib spread his rule to the far reaches of the empire. The Lady Jessica had returned to the Realm of Caladan, and Lily was still staying at Muad'Dib's side as his lover and concubine. The Princess Irulan was still married to him, and it was all she could do to hide her jealousy of Lily.

It was at this time that a multitude of conspiracies formed against the House Atreides. The vengeful daughter of Shaddam IV and sister of Irulan, the Princess Wensicia, joined with the Spacing Guild—a company whose navigators used the trance induced by Spice in order to travel from Realm to Realm unseen; the Bene Gesserits—who still had their eye on the Atreides bloodling; and the Tleilaxu—who wanted their hands on the Spice.

The Tleilaxu, who had advanced and secret technologies, produced a ghola—a sort of clone that was created with dead tissue—of Muad'Dib's old, dead friend Duncan Idaho; who died while helping the Lady Jessica, Muad'Dib, and Lily escaped into the desert. Planted discretely in the ghola was a way to assassinate the recent ruler of Arrakis.

The Spacing Guild, represented by one Spice-addicted Navigator, was working with Wensicia to break the Atreides monopoly on Spice by capturing a worm and bringing it to Salusa Secundus—the exile home of House Corrino, and creating a new Spice cycle.

The Bene Gesserits had their eyes on the Atreides bloodline and were planning another attempt at a Kwisatz Haderach. Their job was to make sure that Lily did not produce an heir for Muad'Dib—her outlander blood would delay the breeding program for many generations. The Princess Irulan, who had once been a Bene Gesserit, would accomplish this by poisoning Lily in small doses.

Muad'Dib, who had the gift of prescience and could see into the future, knew that he was being plotted against, but allowed the events to play out. Lily, who was distressed at her inability to concieve, visited a Fremen priestess at Sietch Tabr and received council. The only remedy the Fremen woman found was to ingest greater and greater quantities of Spice, but the result would be a quicker and dangerous pregnancy. The High Priestess of Arakeen, Alia, was desperately trying to see into the future by taking in dangerous amounts of Spice. Unknown to her, this would cause problems in the future.

Lily discovered that Irulan was the cause of her inability to concieve and she threatened the Princess to not try it again or she'd "spill her water upon the sands." The ghola was brought to Muad'Dib as a gift from the Spacing Guild and had been trained as a Mentat in order to hide its true purpose.

It was at this time that the Tleilaxu did their part of the bargain. A Face Dancer—who had the ability to change their appearance into anything, traveled to Arrakis and took the place of the daughter of a Fedaykin who wanted Muad'Dib assassinated. Under the appearance of the girl, the Face Dancer went to Muad'Dib's Keep and pleaded that Muad'Dib would go visit her father, who had the names of people who would kill Muad'Dib. Both Stilgar and Muad'Dib knew that the girl was a Face Dancer, but Muad'Dib had seen the future and knew what he had to do.

Muad'Dib went to the man, who was a sick Fedaykin and the man gave him a dwarf, a short man who knew the names of all the betrayers. The short man was the trigger the Tleilaxu would use to set off the Idaho ghola, and he talked in confusing riddles. As Muad'Dib and the short man were heading to the Keep, some betrayers set off a stone burner, a bright bomb that was hot enough to burn stone and was bright enough to blind those who looked at it. Muad'Dib, who had seen this coming, looked at it and was blinded.

At this time, Lily finally concieved and her pregnancy progressed rapidly. In the months that followed, the Spacing Guild managed to capture a worm, the dwarf set up a sort of timer in the ghola, Alia fell deeper into her spice trances, and the Reverend Mother Gaius Helen Mohaim was arrested and imprisoned in the Keep. Not long before Muad'Dib and Lily were planning to go to to Sietch Tabr to have their child, Muad'Dib confronted Irulan and left her.

During the time of the birth, Stilgar killed the Reverend Mother Mohaim, a priest turned traitor was arrested and imprisoned, and the navigator from the Spacing Guild was killed. Muad'Dib went to the doctors and then went to his pre-born children—twins, a boy and a girl. He went to Lily, whose fast birth had exhausted her to the point of death. She died in his arms. Grieved, Muad'Dib rushed to the ghola, which was the action that would set him off. Instead of completing the task he was told to do, the ghola—who now had all his memories—killed the dwarf.

The Face Dancer, who was present, tried to convice Muad'Dib to join with the Tleilaxu or else he'd kill the twins. Then something extraordinary happened. Muad'Dib heard his son's voice in his head, telling him to look through his eyes. Muad'Dib saw through his infant son's eys and successfully killed the Face Dancer.

Not long after that, Duncan Idaho reported to Alia, his future wife, that Muad'Dib went into the desert, a blind Fremen, to die and find peace.

Ghanima, the daughter of Muad'Dib and Lily, was raised in Sietch Tabr, but Leto II was taken to Godric's Hollow with two adults who posed as Lily and James Potter (for after the last assassination attempt, Alia thought it wise to separate the twins until they were about seventeen years old.) But the High Priestess did not count on Lord Voldemort, who heard a prophecy and decided to kill the Potters. Leto II, under the name of Harry Potter, survived and lived with his mother's relatives. He went to Hogwarts for six years, and by the time he finished his sixth, it was almost time for him to learn his _true_history.


	2. Prologue Part 2

__

A/n: Okay, very_ short chapter. This is just gonna bring the whole story up-to-date. Please don't forget to R&R!_

The wizarding world was in an uproar. Ever since the Minister of Magic had acknowledged and accepted the return of Lord Voldemort—who had in fact been back for almost a year—the Dark Lord began a terrifying series of attacks in muggles and "mudbloods" and on all those who stood in his way. His armies of Dark Creatures and Death Eaters had grown and about seven months after his appearance in the Ministry of Magic he destroyed Azkaban and all the Dementors joined him.

Harry Potter had spent his sixth year training and a lot of time thinking about the prophecy and his godfather. During the final month, he bagan to have thse odd visions and occasionally would think about or remember things he couldn't possibly have known. Exactly three days before the summer vacation was to start, some of the Dark Lord's forces attacked Hogwarts. Luckily, no one was lost, but the school was no longer safe.

The Ministry of Magic, the school governors, and the staff were going to move the school's location to a place even Voldemort would never think to look. The students would be brought to the new secret location by means of a timed portkey that would arrive with the school lists.


	3. Chapter 1

__

A/n: Okay, I finally updated! And I gave you all a nice long chapter. I should update again in a couple of days too. Remember, I don't own anything, please review, and enjoy the story!!

Harry was running across the desert at speeds so fast that he seemed to be flying across the sands. He'd had this dream before. Up ahead was a low mountain polished smooth by the winds. Jacurutu_, he thought._

He was inside Jacurutu, wearing only a pair of brown pants. It was dark inside, with only a little bit of sunlight illuminating the caverns. The walls were engraved with patterns and arcane symbols of a long-lost tribe. He entered a bright room. There was a hole near the ceiling and a shaft of sunlight came through and fell onto a patch of white sand surrounded by stone slabs. It was a holding pen. But for what?_ Harry wondered._

There was a man sitting on the ground next to the pen. Harry sat down next to him. The man was clothed in brown robes and had black hair bleached brown by many long hours of sunlight. He had a day-old beard and his face was weather-beaten by the desert wind. The oddest thing about him though, were his eyes. The irises were of a deep, royal blue that seemed to glow from an inner light. The whites of his eyes were of a lighter blue. Harry wondered who he was. Then it clicked. It was his father, James Potter. Although he looked nothing like how other people had described him.

Later on, Harry couldn't remember all that was said between him and his father, all he knew that they'd spoken of the Golden Path, whatever that was. He was about the ask what the Golden Path was, when he woke up…

Tap, tap, tap. Harry opened his eyes and looked around his room. Tap, tap, tap. He sat up, put his glasses on, and saw Hedwig tapping her beak against the glass of the window; a letter tied to her leg. Harry got up and crossed his small bedroom and opened the window. Hedwig swooped in and landed on the small desk nearby. After Harry relieved her of her load, she went to her cage to get some water and rest.

Harry turned the letter over and saw the purple wax seal of Hogwarts. It was his school list. He also noticed that the envelope seemed a little thicker than normal. He stared at the seal for a moment, then sighed as the memories of the previous year came to him. The training…the unusual fear and silence of the students that hadn't been seen since the Chamber of Secrets had been opened again…and the attack at the end of the year.

Harry shook his head briefly to clear his thoughts, and opened the letter. His school list was there, and also the usual letter telling him when the school year started, etc, etc…but then he noticed something else.

__

Due to the events of the previous year, the Ministry of Magic (MoM) has decided to relocate the school for the coming year in order to ensure the safety of the students. The students will not be traveling by train this year. Instead, at exactly 5:00 p.m. on September 1st, the item included (which is a portkey) will transport you and your belongings to the designated arrival point. Be sure you are touching the item at the stated time, and to have all possessions in contact with you in order to transport them. The staff would also like to add that the families of the students will be joining them near the end of the first month of school, in order to ensure everyone's safety.

Wow, Harry thought, I wonder where we'll be this year. He was about to put away the letter when he noticed a postscript.

__

Mr. Potter, your portkey has been charmed so that it will activate 24 hours before the standard time. You shall be arriving one day early, for reasons that will be explained upon your arrival. Also, the Dursleys shall not be going to Hogwarts, as we all know that you and your relatives will disapprove of this. Have a good summer.

Albus Dumbledore

Why was he arriving a day early? Harry shook his head, confused, but he knew that any arguing wouldn't do him any good. He emptied the envelope of its last item and saw that his portkey was in fact an old napkin. _Figures_.

Harry put everything away in a safe place then went back to bed.

__

Beep, beep, beep…Harry groaned and rolled over in bed. His alarm was going off. He hit clock and it shut up. 6:00 a.m. He slowly sat up and put on his glasses. Looking at his homemade calendar, he was glad to see that he only had a week left of the summer vacation.

He got up and opened his wardrobe to get dressed. Pausing to look in the mirror, he wasn't too surprised at how different he looked. What was once a scrawny boy was now an average seventeen-year-old. His hair was cut close to his head, which surprisingly made it behave, his face was more adult and rather resembled his father's, and he'd managed to tone out a few muscles, which got rid of the skinny figure he used to have. His eyes were as green as ever, and his well-known lightning bolt-shaped scar was in its usual place on his forehead.

Harry frowned momentarily. It was because of this scar that the school had to be moved. For when Harry was only a year old, he and his parents had been attacked by Lord Voldemort, the most feared Dark Wizard for almost a century. His parents had been killed but when Voldemort had turned his wand on Harry, the spell that had disposed of countless witches, wizards, and muggles backfired and hit the attacker instead. Voldemort, his powers gone and barely alive, fled. Harry, on the other hand, had survived, with nothing but a scar on his head. He was raised by his mother's muggle relatives, completely unaware of his past or his fame. But when he was eleven, he had received his first Hogwarts letter and the story came out.

For the next three years, Harry had small adventures, ranging from saving a magic stone, to killing a Basilisk, and rescuing his godfather from certain doom. In his fourth year, Harry unfortunately witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort, who had put together a very complicated plan to kidnap Harry right from under Dumbledore's nose. In his fifth year, Harry had had to deal with an annoying Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher who refused to believe Voldemort had come back. Along with that, he formed a defense club and helped bring the Dark Lord's return to light. However, that had resulted in the death of hid godfather, Sirius Black.

For the next year, Harry had been very depressed up until the time the visions came. It started sometime around the Christmas holidays. At first, Harry only got rare feelings of déjà vu, as though he'd heard or seen something before. Like one time, Harry had been sitting in the Gryffindor common room with his best friends Ron and Hermione and suddenly had a flash of a similar memory, only he'd remembered sitting in the common room with four other people; three boys and a red-headed girl. Near the end of the year, he'd started having dreams of a vast desert filled with storms. One time he saw a group of blue-on-blue eyed people watching him. To this very day, Harry still had no idea what the dreams meant, but he had an odd feeling that had something to do with the recurring dream of Jacurutu.

During odd times the previous year, Harry had faced the knowledge of the prophecy and accepted the fact that he may have to fight and kill the Dark Lord. So, he trained himself. At the end of the year, Voldemort had attacked with a large force of Death Eaters and Dark Creatures. The Order of the Phoenix, which had obviously been recruiting, along with the DA, had countered the attack and had managed to drive away the forces without any casualties. There had been many wounded, but everyone had healed up okay within a few weeks. It was because of said attack that the MoM had decided to relocate the school.

Having dressed himself in some baggy old clothes of Dudley's, Harry went downstairs to get some breakfast. The Dursleys were all in the kitchen, preparing for the day. Harry's Aunt Petunia, a thin, blonde, horse-faced woman, was fixing up some bacon and eggs for her 'ickle Diddykins' a.k.a. Dudley. Dudley was a large, blonde boy who was still very overweight despite the fact that he had become a Junior Heavyweight Boxing Champion two years back; a fact the Uncle Vernon _still_ brought up. Harry's uncle, a big man with a thick dark mustache and almost no neck, was eating his breakfast and reading the morning paper.

Harry didn't make himself known and just grabbed up some slightly burned toast to eat in his room. He had a ton of homework to finish, and Harry figured he's better start now.

Passing his cousin in the hallway, Harry made his way up to his room to get started. He dumped some of his toast on his small desk and kneeled down to pry up the loose floorboard he kept his books in. _Let's see, Divination essay, Potions essay, and a History of Magic essay, yippee._ Wanting to avoid the first two essays for as long as possible, he pulled out some parchment, ink, quill, and his History of Magic textbooks.

Harry sat down and looked at his assignment. _The previous year, all Sixth Years briefly learned about Magical Realms. Pick a Realm that interests you and write an essay describing the climate, type of life there, if there is any human inhabitants and anything else that may be significant._ Harry sat back, mildly surprised. An actual _interesting_ History of Magic assignment.

Harry decided to look through his books and find a Realm that seemed interesting. He also wanted to find one that not many other students would write about; he wanted to be original. Opening a promising-looking book, Harry started reading.

After about half and hour of reading descriptions of how Realms are hidden from the rest of the world, etc., etc., they book finally decided to give the names of some well-known Realms. He skimmed the names, which were accompanied by details, but didn't find any interesting names. He then started on a very short list, which had the names of a few dozen Realms that hardly had any information on them. Accordingto the book, the Realms in that list were very well hidden and almost nothing was known about them, accept a name and possibility of human inhabitants. Harry was about to totally skip that list when one name near the very top caught his eye.

__

Arrakis. 

A rush of images and thoughts flooded his mind. He saw a vast desert, giant worms, storms, and blue-on-blue eyed people. As suddenly as they started, the memories stopped. Breathing heavily, Harry stared at the name that had started that rush of images. _Okay, I think I'll do _that_ one._ The only thing was, the book only said that the Realm of Arrakis was inhabited by humans. It also mentioned that it housed the only source of spice on the planet. _Spice._ That word also rang a bell somewhere in Harry's subconscious. The last thing it said was that Arrakis was a member of a large Empire formed by a group of human inhabited Realms and that the spice was important to that Empire. It didn't mention anything about climate and life other than humans.

At a standstill, Harry quickly jotted down what the book told him and put his History of Magic things away. He'd have to finish his other two essays first, because it seemed that this one would be harder than he originally thought.

***********************

Two days later, with his other two essays done, Harry only had to do the History of Magic essay. Glancing at his calendar, he saw that he had four days before his portkey would activate. He needed to finish his essay by then.

It seemed that that little bit of information from his textbook had awakened something within Harry's mind; for over the past two days, he'd have flashes of memory and suddenly know something about Arrakis. These little odd moments worried him, but Harry had a small hunch that these had something to do with Dumbledore wanting to bring him to Hogwarts a day early.

As the memories and knowledge came to him every now and then, Harry would quickly jot down a little note before he forgot it. He sat at his desk and pulled out the information sheet he had made up. Still not knowing just _how_ he knew everything on the sheet, he had a feeling that it was all correct and accurate. Harry glanced down the list.

__

· Name: Arrakis

· Climate: Vast, dry desert with no rain and almost no moisture. Also small, weathered-down rock formations.

· Inhabited by humans: yes

- Spice collectors: usually foreign people who mine spice in the desert

- Fremen: semi-nomadic people who live in the desert in large tribe-like groups in caves called a Sietch. Leader of Sietch called Naib.

· Other types of life:

- Birds

- Sandtrout: small slug-like creature that is attracted to water

- Predator fish: fish that like in a Sietch's water supply to ward off sandtrout.

- Sandworms: huge, massive worms with large mouths filled with hundreds of sharp teeth. Source of Spice. Teeth are used to make Fremen crysknives. Can grow to lengths of over hundreds of meters long. Attracted to vibrations in sand and very dangerous. When killed in water, a substance called Water of Life is formed. Bene Gesserits ingest this in order to get Other Memory-the ability to get memories of female ancestors.

· Only source of Spice on planet.

- Spice is a powdery, reddish, cinnamon smelling substance. Ingesting spice results in blue-on-blue eyes, prescience (kind of like seeing the future), longer life, and in pregnant women, unborn children gain consciousness in womb and also gain memories of all ancestors. (Called pre-born).

· Part of large Empire formed by many human-inhabited Realms.

· Home to a prophet named Muad'Dib, who freed Fremen tribes and led a revolt against the previous emperor.

Harry sat back in his chair. _Well,_ he thought, _looks like I got enough._ He did a quick outline for his essay, then went to bed, as it was past midnight.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed, watching his digital clock. It was the day he was leaving for Hogwarts. He'd just finished packing all his stuff; including his finished essay on Arrakis, which even Hermione would've been impressed by, and had said goodbye to his relatives. Now all he had to do was wait through his last ten minutes of summer vacation.

As he waited, he pondered on why Dumbledore wanted him to come early. The memories and feelings of déjà vu had become even more frequent as Harry had done the essay. Especially when he wrote about that prophet guy, Muad'Dib. He just hoped the Headmaster could clear things up when he arrived.

At exactly two minutes until his portkey was due to activate, Harry placed the used napkin on his trunk, held on to Hedwig's cage, and placed his other hand over the portkey. _Well, here I go…_4:59:55…56…57…58…59…5:00 p.m.

Harry felt the all-too-familiar jerk behind his navel, and he was gone in a flash of color.


	4. Chapter 2

__

A/n: Okay, very short chapter, but I'm posting more than one. Sorry about taking so long (I've been suffering from writer's block, but the barrier has fallen!!!) Anyway, MixedUpAgain, this chap will answer your questions (I hope). To everyone else, remember, I don't own anything and please review! Your opinions help!!

Harry felt his feet slam into the ground as the portkey brought him to his destination. He regained his balance fairly quickly, then looked around him. He was in the Headmaster's office. The portraits of past Headmasters and mistresses were snoozing in their frames, the Sorting Hat was on a shelf behind the desk, next to ruby-encrusted sword of Godric Gryffindor, and Fawkes the Phoenix was perched near the door, watching him.

Harry laid down his trunk and sat Hedwig's cage on top of it. Hedwig hooted at him and ruffled her feathers a bit, looking around the room. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk and wondered why he was here so soon.

At just the moment, the door opened and in walked the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. He was tall, with white hair and beard, both long enough to tuck into his belt, and he wore half-moon shaped spectacles. Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and folded his long hands together.

"Hello Harry," he said. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here so early."

Harry grinned. "That's exactly what I was thinking just before you got here, Professor."

"Yes, well, in light of last years events, we moved the school to a new location for the time being. And to put this rather bluntly, you and this place have a strong connection."

"We do?"

"Yes, you do. Now, I just want to try something. Go and look out that window over there and tell me just where you think we are."

Harry gave Dumbledore an odd look before standing and walking to the window he had indicated. Harry looked through the glass and was surprised to see, instead of the usual Forbidden Forest and lake, a vast, dry desert. The only familiar thing about the sight was the Quidditch Pitch nearby. Even Hagrid's hut was missing. Looking off in the distance, Harry saw a small ridge of mountains, and beyond that, he thought he could see the tips very tall buildings. Then it suddenly hit him.

"Arrakis." Harry turned to look at Dumbledore, who was now smiling at him. "We're in Arrakis."

Dumbledore nodded. "That's right. Now, unless I'm mistaken, you already know quite a bit about this Realm. Perhaps even more than most of the staff here knows. Any guess as to why that is?"

Harry sat back down and shrugged. "I don't really know. But lately I have been getting these weird flashes of…something…like memories or something. I'm not really sure what they are."

"Well, Harry," Dumbledore said, "you're assumption is correct. They are memories. Of Arrakis. But they're not _your_ memories."

"Then where am I getting them from?"

Dumbledore raised a hand to quiet them. "Relax. In a couple of minutes, you won't even have to ask anymore; you'll already know."

"Excuse me?"

"Let me be brief. When you were an infant, you were separated from your sister-hush, I know you have questions, but first let me finish. Your Aunt, your father's sister, thought it wise to separate the two of after your parents' death. Oh, and they were not really killed by Lord Voldemort. The two people killed were posing as your parents in order to keep you safe. For you see Harry, your Aunt wanted you to forget about your sister, herself, and your heritage until this year."

Harry sat there, chewing on all that had been said in the past few minutes. "Okay, is there more?"

"Not much. Right before you and the two people posing as your parents went into hiding, under your Aunt's insistence a spell was cast in order to keep any memories of your past from resurfacing. Before you ask any questions, I must tell you that I was the only wizard of that time powerful enough to cast the spell. So, I did. So now, I'm going to take it off, and any questions you may possibly have will be answered by yourself."

Harry slowly nodded, having trouble keeping up with all that was going on, although it did seem to explain where those flashes of memory were coming from.

"Are you ready?" Harry looked up. Dumbledore was holding his wand and seemed ready to perform whatever spell was needed.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Now relax Harry, this isn't painful, although it may be a bit overwhelming at first."

Harry leaned back into his chair as Dumbledore stood. "Okay, Harry, now after I break the spell, you'll fall asleep. When you wake up, you'll remember everything."

Harry nodded. Dumbledore raised his wand, muttered a few words Harry couldn't understand, then he started to feel drowsy. The last thing he saw was the desert outside the window before he drifted off into darkness.


	5. Chapter 3

__

A/n: this one is much longer :) And…drumroll…the plot thickens. Also, from now on, Harry will be referred to as Leto Atreides II (unless one of his peers forgets) Hope everyong enjoys!! Emily from English class, if your there, this chapter is for you!!

When he woke up, it was morning, and Dumbledore had been right, he knew _everything_. The first thing he remembered with he newfound memory was that his name was not really Harry, but Leto Atreides II. Also, he was pre-born, so every now and then, he'd hear a slight whisper of his Other Memory. Then Leto remembered Ghanima, his twin sister!

Leto sat up and saw that he was in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts. As he looked around, he got slight whispers of memory of when either one of his parents had been in here. Leto then noticed that he could see perfectly without his glasses. _Must've been part of the spell,_ he thought.

"Oh, good," a voice said, "you're awake." Leto turned and saw Madam Promfrey bustling in to check him over. "Professor Dumbledore told me the circumstances, but I'm still appalled at the fact that you got yourself in here before term even started, Mr. Potter."

Leto grinned. "Actually, Madam Promfrey, that's not my real name."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course, Albus told me. It's going to take some getting used to." She quickly checked him over and then announced that he was fine and that he could leave after he'd eaten something. When she came with his meal, Leto noticed that before she gave it to him, she took a small bottle of a bluish powder and sprinkled some on the food.

"Spice?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, apparently your Aunt insisted that your food contained some. Although the rest of the school is going to stay away from this stuff, only you and your sister will be getting any."

Leto looked up from his small breakfast. "My sister? Ghani is coming here?"

"Finish eating. I expect Professor Dumbledore will clear anything else up later."

After he had finished eating and put some clean clothes on, Leto was allowed to leave the Hospital Wing. Although he had just eaten something with Spice for the first time, he didn't feel any odd side effect except for a slight increase in the volume of the voices of his ancestors, from which he was able to almost discern separate voices.

Leto was walking towards Dumbledore's office when he came across his least favorite teacher, Professor Snape. Just seeing him brought unpleasant memories, some his own, the others from his Other Memory.

Snape looked down at Leto with nothing short of hatred. "What are you doing here early, Potter?"

Leto sighed. "Has Professor Dumbledore not told you?"

"No," he said sourly, "I was just on my way to see him. Seems he had something important to tell me. I would assume that had something to do with you?"

Leto nodded. "I was just on my way to see him too."

Snape nodded and then continued to walk down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. Not wanting to stay very close to Snape, Leto waited a bit then trailed a couple feet behind him.

When Leto got to Dumbledore's office, he saw that the gargoyle entrance was already open, and that Snape had just entered it. As he didn't know the password, he quickly slipped inside before it closed. Leto got on the moving spiral staircase and arrived at the door at the top, which was open. He walked through and was surprised to see the entire staff in there, including Hagrid, and Nymphadora Tonks, who had become the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher last year and had managed not to lose her job. She was the first DADA teacher in a long time to last more than one year.

Dumbledore, who was seated behind his desk with Fawkes perched next to him, smiled upon seeing Leto enter. "Ah, our young Atreides has decided to join us. Do sit down, Leto." Leto found an empty seat between Tonks and Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher.

"Leto?" Hagrid asked, looking at Dumbledore questionably. Instinctively, Leto looked up, then saw that this was not directed towards him.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, this is why I asked all of you here. You see, there is much more to this lad than what all of you know." Then he began to explain of how the old Atreides family had gone into hiding, of how Paul, the young heir, had gone to Hogwarts under the name James Potter, and of how he became the prophet Muad'Dib. He also explained of why Leto had been separated from his twin and Aunt and why now he had been brought to school early. By the time he was done explaining everything, much of the staff was either staring at Dumbledore with disbelief or at Leto with disbelief.

"Well, I believe that covers everything. Does anyone have any questions?" Dumbledore concluded, as though he had been lecturing a class.

Leto saw that no one had any, then he spoke up. "I do."

"Alright, Leto. Ask away."

"When will I get to see Ghanima?"

"Who?" Tonks asked, unsurprisingly having had spaced out briefly.

Leto looked at her. "My twin sister, Ghanima. When do I get to see her?"

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I thought you'd ask that. She will be enrolling here as a Seventh Year, so I expect you'll see her at the Sorting. Oh, by the way, I'm going to have you re-Sorted, although you'll probably end up in Gryffindor again."

"Why am I being re-Sorted?"

"You'll be re-Sorted as Leto Atreides II, but only for public purposes. We're not going to tell everyone everything just yet, although if you wish to have Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger know, you may tell them."

"Oh, okay." Leto leaned back in his chair and looked around at the staff, most of whom was still staring at him. Leto was looking at all of them one at a time, when Hagrid jumped back in surprise.

"Merlin, 'arry, yer eyes!"

Leto rolled his eyes and sighed. "Leto. And what about my eyes?"

Dumbledore grinned and conjured up a small mirror. "Have a look, Leto."

Leto took the small mirror from Dumbledore and looked at his reflection. He immediately saw what had caused Hagrid to react like he did. His eyes both had a shadow of the characteristic blue-on-blue that Spice addicts had. Although it was only a shadow, it was noticeable far away.

Leto gave the mirror back to Dumbledore, who looked thoughtful again. "I'm rather surprised that that happened so quickly, considering you haven't eaten Spice before today."

Leto shrugged. "I don't get it either."

"Wait a second," Snape said suddenly, "you said something about him being pre-born. What is that?"

"Actually," Dumbledore said, "I'm not quite sure just what that is, although I have heard that the Bene Gesserits call the pre-born 'Abomination', but I don't know why."

"I could answer that," Leto said.

"Alright then, Pott-Atreides, how are you 'pre-born?'" Snape said in a sarcastic manner.

Leto looked at him thoughtfully, a small grin on his face. "I awoke into consciousness inside my mother's womb," he said, "I have all the memories of all my ancestors. I _know _they knew, I _feel_ what they felt. And I can handle it. Think you could?" Leto raised his eyebrows expectantly, waiting for a response.

"All your ancestors?" McGonagall asked, "even your parents?"

Leto nodded. "Most of my ancestors anyway. But yes, I think my parents are in here somewhere," he said, tapping his forehead as he finished.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Well, I think that covers everything. No more questions?"

"Actually," Leto said, "I've got another." Dumbledore nodded and he continued. "About the whole 'not-telling-anyone-except-Ron-and-Hermione' thing, won't people figure it out once they see _this_?" He pointed to his all-too-familiar scar on his forehead.

Dumbledore sighed. "Yes, well, that cannot be avoided. Just try, however, not to have it around to whole school in less than a day."

Leto smirked. "With the way news travels around here, I'd be shocked if it didn't."

"Yes, news does travel fast around here, doesn't it?" Dumbledore commented, before turning to the staff to start planning the year ahead.

Seeing that he had no part in his conversation, Leto excused himself and left the office, wandering in the direction of the Entrance Hall. It was nearly noon of September 1st, so he'd have to kill five hours until the other students arrived. Leto opened the front doors and went out onto the huge front steps of the school. From here he could see the distinct path that led from the castle to the gates of the walls that surrounded the school and its property. Beyond that there seemed to be a few miles of empty desert until you reached the ridge of mountains that encircled the city of Arakeen.

Leto noticed almost immediately the difference of the air outside and the air in the castle. The air in the castle was much moister than the air outside. _Must've charmed the school to save the water._ After a few minutes of looking around the oddly familiar landscape, Leto went back inside. After he closed the door, he turned to see a few of the staff coming down the marble staircase, most of which were looking at him.

"Enjoying the landscape?" Dumbledore asked as he and some of the walked up to him.

Leto nodded. "Yeah, I guess. But I don't think I'll be going outside again unless I have a stillsuit. My mouth is so dry right now, and I was only out there for a few minutes."

"Stillsuit? What's that?" Tonks asked, again completely oblivious to what was going on.

Leto looked at her, grinning at her absentmindedness. "It's a special suit created by the Fremen that consists of pumps and tubes and pouches so that just about 95% of the body moisture normally lost to the desert air is collected and saved."

"Body moisture?" Tonks said, aghast, "like sweat? Eww."

Leto rolled his eyes and started heading for the staircase. "Yeah, well, water is just about the most precious thing in Arrakis. Without it nothing could survive."

Almost five hours later, Leto was sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the other students to arrive. He'd been there for nearly an hour; the other four spent wandering around the castle. He had been very bored during the day, but now he was the complete opposite. He was on the edge of his seat near the door just barely containing his nervousness. His sister was going to arrive any minute now, just a few minutes before the rest of the student body.

"Goodness, 'arry, yer very antsy now, ain't ya?" Hagrid said, walking up from behind him."

Leto sighed. "Hagrid…" he said annoyed.

"Oh, righ', it's Leto now, isn' it?"

"Yup. And anyway, I'm antsy right now because Ghani is gonna arrive any minute now. Gods, I'm so nervous!" And he was. He was rocking back and forth, fidgeting with his hands, and breathing just a little faster than was normal.

Hagrid sat down next to him. "Whoa, calm down a bit, Leto! What's there to be nervous abou'?"

Leto looked up at the half-giant, his almost completely blue-on-blue eyes troubled. "I haven't seen her in over sixteen years, Hagrid! The last time we were together was practically just after our birth! I have no idea what she looks like or what she likes or doesn't like or how she acts or what she'll think of me, or-"

Hagrid interrupted him by holding a hand up. "Yeh really need ter relax, Leto. Yer babblin'!"

"I know, I can't help it."

At that moment the doors to the Great Hall opened and Dumbledore walked in, leading a hooded and cloaked person. The bottom of the cloak was dusty which meant the person had been in the desert. Even with the hood and cloak on, it was obvious this person was female. Leto sharply drew in a breath and stood up nervously.

"Leto," Dumbledore said, "this is your twin sister, Ghanima Atreides."


	6. Chapter 4

__

A/n: phew! I finally wrote another chapter. Hope no one hates me after that cliffhanger. Anyway…expect quite a few updates in the next few weeks (I rented the Children of Dune miniseries on DVD and I'm feeling a sudden burst of inspiration!!) and remember to review! Your opinions help me to fix stuff! Oh, and if anyone notices any typos, let me know. (I've been finding a lot myself lately)

The girl, Ghani, took off her hood and she and Leto stared at each other. She was his height, with light red hair that had been bleached a brownish blonde color by the desert sun. Her face was thin with high cheekbones and she had blue-on-blue eyes. She also appeared to be slightly short of breath, her eyes looking at him nervously. They both swallowed simultaneously.

Dumbledore looked from one to the other, then said, "Well, Hagrid and I shall just leave the two of you to get acquainted. Come Hagrid, the other students should be arriving soon." Then without another word, the both of them left, leaving the very nervous, very silent twins in the Great Hall.

__

Oh, God, what am I supposed to say? What do you say to someone you haven't seen since infancy?

"Um," Leto began hesitantly, "so you're starting your seventh year here?"

She looked down at the floor and shifted her weight to one foot. "Yeah, are you?"

"Yeah." _Oh boy, this conversation is going nowhere._

"Um," Ghani said quietly, "they said something about a Sorting. What's that like?"

Leto relaxed, relieved he could talk about something he knew. "Oh, that. A lot of the previously sorted students will say that it's painful or hard or something." He chuckled. "My friend's older brother was once going on about wrestling a troll. But actually ya just put on a hat called the Sorting Hat, after it sings a song, and it yells out which house you go in. Pretty simple really."

She looked relieved too. "Oh, good. I was worrying about that. But you're being sorted too. How'd you know how it goes?"

"Actually, I've been going here since I was eleven, under the name Harry Potter. But Dumbledore, the guy who brought you in here, wants me to be re-Sorted as myself."

"Oh." She looked around the hall. "So what's it like here?"

Leto then launched into a huge detailed description of the houses, the types of people in them, the classes, the teachers who taught them, and he told her about his previous six years at Hogwarts. The whole explanation took about half an hour and by the time he finished, the two of them were seated next to each other at the Gryffindor Table, talking as though they had known each other all their lives. He was just finishing telling Ghani about his life at the Dursleys when the doors opened and a few students walked in. Among them were Leto's best friends Hermione Granger and Ron and Ginny Weasley.

"Hey, Harry," Ron, a tall, freckled, redheaded, Quidditch-obsessed seventeen-year-old said, "who's you're friend?"

Leto looked up. "Oh, hey guys. I take it you all just portkeyed here?"

"Yup."

"Whoa," Ginny said, looking at Leto, "Harry what happened to your glasses?"

Ron looked too. "Your eyes are blue!"

Leto held up his hands to quiet his friends. "Slow down, I'll explain everything. First off, let me introduce you to Ghanima Atreides. Ghani, this is Ron and Ginny-their siblings, and that's Hermione. I've already told you all about them."

Ghani looked up at them pleasantly. "Hi."

Ron looked her over. Then he looked at Leto, smirking. "So, Harry, is this your new girlfriend?"

"God no!" Leto yelled, aghast. "That's just disgusting!"

"Yeah," Ghani said, "no way!"

"Why not?" Ron asked, confused about their reactions.

"Ron!" Leto said, "she's my sister!"

"WHAT?" Ron, Ginny, and Hermione shrieked at once.

Leto noticed that some of the other students who had also arrived had looked over at their outburst.

"Shhh!" Leto said, "I said I'd explain. Sit down."

His three confused friends sat down opposite Leto and Ghani, awaiting his explanation.

"Okay," Leto began, "first off, my name's not really Harry, it's Leto Atreides II. Ghanima here is my twin sister. We were separated not long after birth under the orders of our Aunt Alia. I was brought here 24 hours ago and Dumbledore did this weird spell which was supposed to release these memories I had of who I am and stuff. Following me so far?" They nodded slowly. "Okay, now apparently while my memories were being hidden from me, this spell thing also made it so that I had to wear glasses, so that I would resemble my dad. When Dumbledore released my memories, that was also undone, so I don't need glasses anymore. Lastly, my eyes are like this because I've consumed Spice today. Any other questions?"

"What's Spice?" Hermione asked.

"Actually, Hermione do you remember that History of Magic assignment we had over the summer? Well I did mine about _this_ Realm, Arrakis. I just finished it today after my memories had been released. I'll let you have a look at it. It should answer any other questions you have."

Ron whistled loudly. "So, you're real name is Leto, _she's_ your twin, and just about anything we knew about your past is bull?"

"Just about, yeah. I can explain it in more detail later, but since more people are arriving I'd rather not do it here."

"Ya know," Ginny said, "when our families arrive later this month you're gonna have to explain this all over again."

Leto groaned and dropped his head on the table. "Yeah I know."

Ghani giggled at her twin, then looked towards the door. Professor McGonagall was walking towards them. "Um, Leto," Ghani said, "I think that teacher wants to talk to us."

Leto lifted his head and looked over as McGonagall reached them. "Something up, Professor?"

"Yes," she said," you and Ghanima need to accompany me and the first years so that we can begin the sorting."

"Okay."

"Sorting?" Ron asked, "You're being sorted again?"

"Yeah."

McGonagall led Leto and Ghanima out of the Great Hall, through the Entrance Hall, and into a side room that was already packed with many nervous-looking first years. Once Leto and Ghani joined them, McGonagall addressed the group with the usual speech about the Houses. Leto and Ghani both didn't listen; one had already heard it and the other had been told everything just half an hour ago. When McGonagall had finished she left the students, telling them to prepare themselves.

Ghanima turned to Leto the moment McGonagall left. "I'm so nervous," she said.

"Don't be," Leto said, "it all goes by very quickly. Just try to relax."

"I'll try."

At that time, McGonagall returned and led the students out across the Entrance Hall and to the doors of the Great Hall. "Everyone ready?" she said. She opened the massive doors, and Leto and Ghani followed the nervous first years to begin the sorting.


	7. Chapter 5

__

A/n: wow! Two chapters in one day! That must be a record. Hope everyone enjoys this one! I know the last few chapters have been moving slowly, but I promise that the plot will thicken soon! Don't forget to review, and remember, I own nothing!

Following the first years into the Great Hall, Leto and Ghani could easily be spotted due to the fact that they were almost twice the height of some of the new students. Leto glanced around the Great Hall and sighed as he noticed the slight recognition of some of his fellow seventh years. His scar was definitely noticeable.

The Hall waited silently as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on its stool and it sang its annual opening song. Everyone applauded at the end, and McGonagall rolled open a roll of parchment and began calling names to be sorted.

"Abbot, Susan!"

__

She must be related to Hannah Abbot, Leto thought as a shy-looking girl in a blonde ponytail sat on the stool and disappeared under the large hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table erupted into clapping and cheers as Susan Abbot stood and quickly made her way over.

As more students were called up to be sorted, Leto's mind began to wander. He hoped he would be placed into Gryffindor again and he hoped that Ghanima would be joining him. He also started to wonder if he was going to see more of Arrakis in the future. _No, not Arrakis, Dune,_ he reminded himself. The Fremen called Arrakis Dune, and although he'd only been here for a few days, he and his Other Memory considered himself Fremen.

"Winters, Shelby!" The last student, a girl with white-blonde hair stepped up to be sorted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table cheered and clapped as their new classmate joined them. Looking over the table, Leto spotted Draco Malfoy, a blonde pureblood who thought that anyone who wasn't a pureblood to be trash. Malfoy must've sensed that he was being watched and looked up. Their eyes met briefly and Leto noticed Malfoy's momentary look of confusion.

The Hall quieted again as Dumbledore stood. "Now as I'm sure everyone's noticed, we have two more students to sort. Joining the seventh year class are the twins Ghanima and Leto Atreides, royalty from this very Realm, Arrakis."

Ghanima stepped forward first and sat down on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Although she was seventeen, the hat still fell down over her eyes.

__

Ah, said a little voice in her ear, _we have another Atreides. Hasn't been one of you since your father, Paul. Oh, but I see you have him inside you as well. Very interesting. Now, where shall I place you?_ Ghani gripped the edges of the stool nervously, praying that the hat would just hurry up. _Impatient, hmm? Well that's not surprising, so was your mother. Oh but you already knew that, didn't you? Well, let's see. You have a good mind, you're very loyal to those close to you, you can be cunning at times, and you're very brave. Very difficult…well I have a feeling that that bravery will play a very significant role in the future, so you'll be in _GRYFFINDOR!

Ghani smiled in relief as the hat shouted the last bit out into the Hall. The Gryffindor table cheered for her, and she stood up to go sit with her brother's friends.

Now it was Leto's turn. He sat on the stool and waited as the hat was placed on his head. _Oh, it's you again. Wasn't expecting to see you so soon. I still stand on what I said six years ago, but just as with your sister, your bravery will become important in the near future, so I guess it's _GRYFFINDOR!

Leto smiled just as sister did and went over to sit next to her.

"Yes," Ron said, "you're still with us!"

Dumbledore stood again to address the school. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I would like to assure all of you that we are safe from Lord Voldemort and his followers while we're here and that your families will be too once they arrive in a month. No one is allowed beyond school boundaries unless accompanied by a teacher and anyone traveling outside must use a moisture protection charm to prevent dehydration. Oh, and in the event of an Arrakis storm, no one is allowed beyond the castle walls. That is all."

As he sat down, the tables were laden with food. Leto noticed that two small bottles next to his and Ghani's plates filled with a bluish powder. Spice. He and Ghani took their bottles of spice and made sure that they were the only ones consuming any.

Ron, his mouth full of chicken, nodded towards the powder. "Wha's 'at?" he said.

"Ron," Hermione scoffed, "don't talk with your mouth full." He rolled his eyes.

Leto lifted his container and held it up so that Ron could see. "It's spice," he said.

"What's spice?"

"I'll explain later," Leto said, noticing a few curious looks towards him.

Leto's eyes met Neville Longbottom's, a clumsy, forgetful seventh year. Neville looked at him closely and when his eyes landed on Leto's scar, he dropped his fork with a clang.

"Harry?" he exclaimed. A few nearby Gryffindors looked around at his outburst.

Leto sighed. "Hi, Neville."

"Whoa you're different. You're eyes are blue!"

"I know."

"Why were you re-sorted?"

Leto looked around not really wanted to talk about this just yet. "I don't really want to talk about that here. But I'll explain everything in the common room tonight after the feast. Can you wait until then?"

"Sure."

The rest of the feast went by quickly, as Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Leto answered Ghani's questions about Hogwarts, the muggle world, and the wizarding world. When Dumbledore dismissed the school for bed, Ron and Hermione stood to lead the Gryffindors to Gryffindor Tower. Leto and Ghani walked close behind.

"Hey, Hermione," Leto said, "I forgot to ask. Did you make Head Girl?"

Hermione sighed, "No, I'm not. I was really hoping I was gonna be, but Malfoy's Head Boy, and the Head Boy and Girl are supposed to work well together, so they picked someone else to be Head Girl."

"Who?"

"Someone from Ravenclaw, I don't really know their name."

Leto patted Hermione sympathetically on the back. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay, who'd want all that responsibility anyway?"

They made their way through the castle towards the Tower, the whole time Leto warning Ghani about trick stairs and the like. When they reached the entrance, a portrait of a Fat Lady in a frilly pink dress, Hermione stepped forward to say the password.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Muad'Dib," said Hermione. The portrait swung forward and the Gryffindors clambered through. Hermione paused to whisper in Leto's ear just before entering herself, "It was Dumbledore's idea. He guessed that you and your sister would be in Gryffindor and thought you two might like it."

"I did," Leto said as he followed her. After he and Ghani had entered, Hermione pointed Ghani in the direction of the girl's dorms and the two girls said goodnight.

Leto climbed the stairs up to the boy's seventh year dorm and entered to find that Ron and Neville was already there, along with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

"'Bout time you showed up," Ron said, smirking.

Dean looked up from his open trunk. "Oh, you're the Atreides kid, Leto right?"

Leto nodded. "Dean, I'm not new. You've known me for six years."

Dean dropped the magazine he'd been searching for. "Harry?"

Seamus looked around. "Oh my God, how is that possible?"

Leto sat down on his four-poster bed and quickly told his dorm mates about what had happened. About him coming early, having his memories awakened, about who he really was, and about Ghani and the re-sorting.

"Wow," was all Neville could say, "so you have a twin sister, the password was actually your father's name, and to top that all off, you're royalty?"

Leto nodded. "In a way. I am a member of one of the Royal Houses that belongs to Empire of which Arrakis is a part. But there are many Houses and the Atreides house is just one of them."

"Oh."

Ron broke the momentary silence with a huge yawn. "I'm beat," he said.

"Yeah," Leto agreed, "me too."

"Me three," said Dean.

With that, the five of them got into their separate beds and drifted off to sleep, wondering about the day ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 6

_A/n: OMG! Over a year since I've last updated! I'm sooo sorry for taking this long, and I know many of you out there have thought that I've abandoned this fic. (actually for a while I thought so too). But then SciFi decided to have Miniseries Month, and I stayed up till 1a.m. last night watching Children of Dune, and the whole six hrs I thought, "you know, I really need to keep writing that story again" I also got a review today from a Sarah R. Potter, and I knew that was a sign! I had to continue! So here is a new chapter…I shall continue for as long as I can...hopefully we'll actually get somewhere this time…so here is an extra long chapter…thank you for putting up with my random writer's blocks and enjoy! Don't forget to review when ur done! Sarah R Potter, this chap's for you, thanks for the sign! ;)_

Chapter Six: Ghani's First Day

"Leto," a quiet voice whispered. "Leto, wake up."

Leto slowly opened his eyes, which had become completely blue-on-blue overnight and looked around him. Judging by the very faint brownish-orange light streaming through the window curtains, it was very early morning; at least an hour or two before sunrise. Sitting up, annoyed at having been woken so early he saw his visitor sitting on the edge of his bed. It was Ghani.

Leto's annoyance immediately disappeared upon his seeing Ghani's worried expression. "What's up, Ghani? Why did you wake me?"

She sighed. "I can't sleep. I'm so nervous about starting here today." She chewed on her lip, gazing at the floor. "I was wondering if you'd keep me company." She looked up at him, awaiting his response.

Leto grinned at her. "Of course I'll keep you company, Ghani. Come on," he said, throwing off the covers and standing, "we can sit in the Common Room."

Leto headed out the dormitory door and down the staircase towards the Common Room, Ghani following behind him. The Common Room was dark despite the growing light of early morning, the fireplace glowing dimly with the embers of last night's fire. Leto sat on his favorite couch (which ironically had been his father's favorite as well) in front of the fire and Ghani sat down beside him.

They sat silently for a few minutes, then Ghani sighed. "I don't know why I'm so nervous," she said, staring at the glowing fireplace, "I mean, I've got mom and dad's memories, so I sort of know what it's like here, but…" she broke off, shrugging.

"You really don't have anything to worry about," Leto said reassuringly, "Well, except for getting lost, running into Filch or Mrs. Norris, or maybe getting on Peeve's bad side, or getting on a teacher's bad side. But that's it."

Ghani snorted and glanced at him. "Oh gee, thanks," she said sarcastically.

Leto chuckled. "I'm kidding. Yes, those can be problems. Especially if you're new and don't know anybody. But you've got me, and Ron and Hermione, and we know basically where everything is and stuff so just relax. After you get used to things here it can be pretty fun after awhile."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," Leto sank back into the couch, thinking. "Hey, Ghani," he said after a few minutes.

"Hmm?"

"I've already told you about my past and what I've done and stuff, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well you haven't told me anything about you yet."

She grinned. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Okay I'll tell you, but be ready for a long story."

"We've got time."

So Ghanima told him about her life in Arrakis. She'd spent most of her life in Sietch Tabr being watched over by Stilgar and the Fremen. Occasionally Alia would come and check up on her, but other than that, Ghani's life so far had been very uneventful compared to Leto's. When Leto questioned her about Alia and everyone else, she gave him brief descriptions of how they were and how everything had changed since their parents had birthed them (as that was where their Other Memory stopped). According to Ghani, Stilgar remained pretty much the same, grumpy, rather stern Naib he'd always been. He still abided very closely by Fremen law and was rather uncomfortable by the re-greening of the desert, wary of change like most Fremen were. She told him of how the re-greening was progressing rapidly and that many parts of Dune were now filled with patches of grass and trees. Only the Great Mother Desert of the south remained unchanged, but even so, the re-greening process spent a lot of water and many Fremen were uncomfortably aware of the few clouds that dotted a once cloudless sky. Alia, according to Ghani, was no longer the reckless youth she'd been the last time Muad'Dib had seen her. No longer fifteen, but now in her mid-thirties, Alia seemed to be a control freak who kept all affairs of Arrakis under her close scrutiny. A pre-born like them and still aware of the possibility of possession by an ancestor's memory, the possibility seemed more likely with Alia, as she had been taking excessive amounts of Spice in the past few years. Ghani speculated that their Aunt wanted the gift of prescience, something their father had had that helped him defeat Shaddam IV.

While she'd been talking, the sky outside had turned a pinkish-orange color, evidence of the sun rising, and the twins could hear movement coming from the dormitories upstairs.

Ghani sighed and gave Leto a worried look. "Looks like we have to get ready," she said.

"Yup," Leto replied, "I'll meet you down here and we can go to breakfast." He stood and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just relax and have fun today."

"I'll try."

Leto went upstairs to his dorm to get dressed and ready for the day. Upon entering the room, he saw that Ron, Neville, Dean, and Seamus were already roused and getting ready.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked when he looked up, byway of a greeting.

"Talking to Ghanima," he said, reaching into his trunk to get out his uniform. "She's nervous."

"Ah."

A few minutes later, the five boys went and joined Hermione, Ginny and the still-nervous Ghani in the Common Room; who immediately latched onto Leto the moment she saw him.

"Just relax," he whispered, squeezing a hand reassuringly, "you'll be fine."

"I sure hope so…"

The group made their way down to the Great Hall without incident, even Neville managed to jump the trick stair that got him every year, and entered the semi-filled Hall with some early risers eating their first breakfast of the school year.

Almost immediately after they were seated and had begun to dig in to their meal, Professor McGonagall passed them, giving out class schedules. Leto looked over his, noting that Care of Magical Creatures was first (but where is it going to be held?) and glanced at his sister's list.

"Cool," he said, "we've got the same classes."

"Really?" Ghani looked his up and down. "I picked the same classes our father had; mother's seemed a little too challenging."

Leto looked surprised for a brief moment. "Wow," he said, "I guess my Other Memory has been influencing me without my realizing it…." He let the thought trail off.

"That reminds me," Hermione piped up, "this 'Other Memory' you and your sister speaks of is _so_ intriguing, could you possible explain it all to me?"

Ron rolled his eyes at this statement. "Ha—Leto, it looks like you're going to have your hands full this year, _this_ one," he pointed to Hermione with his fork, "is gonna bug you all year for information."

"Am not!"

"Yes, Hermione, you are. You do it all the time."

"I do not!"

Ghani turned from the bickering teens to her brother, a surprised look on her face. "Do they do this often?" she asked.

"Unfortunately," he answered, a slight grin on his face, "you'll get used to it after a while…we all do."

"Oh…okay." She continued eating, examining her list.

Leto, Ghanima, and the other Gryffindors with Care of Magical Creatures remained seated after the first bell rang; unsure of where to go. And they weren't only ones confused apparently. Scattered students from the other three houses remained as well (after the OWLs students now had classes with all houses in the same year) and all held the same confused looks.

"Well?" a loud booming voice said from the Entrance Hall, "Ye' comin' o' not?"

Hagrid stood in the doorway, looking at them all impatiently. The students exchanged baffled glances at one another, then gathered their things and met him at the door.

"Now, I know wha' all of yeh are wonderin'. Me hut is gone, so where is the class goin' ter be?" Hagrid said. "Well, until yeh learn those dehydrations charms Dumbledore mentioned yesterday, we'll be staying indoors in a class jes down the hall. Follow me!"

The students followed their large Professor to the same classroom that Firenze had used for Divination in their fifth year, and found that the forest layout had disappeared, to be replaced with a bare room with a holding pen in one corner filled with native sand. Leto noticed at once that a charm had been used to make the air in the pen much drier than the castle air for the inhabitant of the pen.

Many students who knew all too well the sort of "interesting" creatures Hagrid liked to start the year with drew back from the pen when they saw the trails of many creatures moving about beneath the surface.

"Hey, Harry…sorry, Leto," Neville whispered, having corrected himself at Leto's annoyed glance, "what's in the pen? Is it one of those scary worms I've heard about?"

To his surprise, Leto let out a laugh at his question; Ghani smiled amusedly, and turned to his bewildered friend. "No, Nev, those are _not_ one of those 'scary' worms. _Those_ are too small to be a worm; actual worms are more that a hundred meters long." Neville suddenly looked terrified. "Don't worry though; I'm pretty sure Dumbledore found some way to ward to school from one of those. _These_ look like sandtrout."

"Righ' yeh are, Leto!" Hagrid called from next to the pen. "These _are_ sandtrout. From what I hear, they're actually the infant stage of a great worm's life cycle, correct?" he checked with the two Arrakis natives, who nodded. "Righ', well, sandtrout are very, _very_ small compared to their adult relatives; reaching an average of five to six inches in length. They're attracted to water and once they find an open water source, they proceed to form a barrier around it; perhaps to protect the worms, because water is poisonous to them. Many of the native Fremen use another native animal, predator fish, to guard their water sources to prevent such a thing from happening. I've also heard that many native children will play with sandtrout, who are attracted by the water in human skin and form a thin membrane on a child's hand, which can be peeled off easily."

"I've done that," Ghani whispered, looking at the pen.

Leto grinned slightly, remembering his mother's many attempts to do the same thing, and finally getting it after many tries. His Other Memory told him that his mother had actually taken quite well with the Fremen tribe of Sietch Tabr and had been named a foster member of their tribe. She was given the Fremen name, Chani, which meant "Desert Flower"; a name Leto thought went rather well.

Hagrid finished the class by letting students try to do the membrane thing with the sandtrout, which everyone managed to get after a few tries, except Leto, who got it immediately. The class ended and the students left, pleased that they were finally able to leave one of Hagrid's classed unscathed.

On his way to their morning break with his sister and friends, Leto found himself stopped in the Entrance Hall by Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins. Malfoy was looking at him with a very confused look on his face.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron demanded once he noticed him.

Malfoy's eyes were fixed on Leto's scar. "Potter?" he asked after a few moments.

Leto rolled his eyes, knowing that this would have to happen at some point. "Very good, Malfoy, you figured it out. Yes, it's me, but I no longer go by that name, my _real_ name is Leto Atreides II."

"But…how?" Malfoy seemed at a loss for words; a first.

"Look, Malfoy," Leto said irritably, "I don't have time to explain it to you, go ask Professor Snape, he knows everything. Come on," he added to his friends and they left the confused Slytherin in the Hall.

"That was odd," Hermione noted as they climbed the marble staircase, "he usually has some planned insults on the first day."

"I don't think he was expecting my sudden change," Leto said, grinning. "I rather like the confused Malfoy, that gaping fish expression suits him."

His friends chuckled as they followed him up the stairs.

The rest of the day passed rather quickly as Leto and his friends helped Ghani adjust to Hogwart's odd way of doing things. In Charms they learned the dehydration charm that was supposed to help them out in the harsh climate. Ghani got rather annoyed as she struggled to get the spell.

"Using a stillsuit would be easier," she muttered irritably after her fifth failed attempt.

"Maybe for us, dear sister," Leto said, having gotten it ages ago, "but not for all these outlanders in here. I highly doubt they'll get the gist of a stillsuit as quickly as our father did."

"True," she agreed, but continued complaining until she finally got the spell to work ten minutes later. Their father, an outlander too, had managed to properly adjust a stillsuit the first time he put one on, a clue that he would become the Mah'di.

The only other class they had that day was History of Magic, during which Professor Binns asked for their summer essays (Hermione had already managed to read Leto's) and then, unsurprisingly, started a lecture on the History of Arrakis and it's vital position in the Empire. It appeared that Dumbledore was going to make sure everyone knew everything about the Realm they were know living in. Not that Leto was complaining, but because of his Other Memory, he already knew all of this and spent another History of Magic zoning out and passing notes to his equally bored twin to pass the time.

One routine first day later, Leto was leading his sister up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, having left dinner early.

"So what did you think of your first day?" he asked, pushing a tapestry aside.

Ghani grinned. "Had I known that we were going to be covering so much on Dune, I would have never worried!" she exclaimed.

He shook his head, grinned too. "I know. If this keeps up, I think this may be one of the easiest years I've ever had."

"Speaking of which," Ghani added as they paused to give the Fat Lady the password, "you haven't told me much in detail of these 'adventures' you've had. Tell me more about what you've learned here. I know mother and father learned it all too, but it's more interesting to hear about it instead of remembering."

So Leto and his sister passed the evening talking about some of the things he'd learned at Hogwarts and she related with some of her odd teachings at Sietch Tabr. It seemed that Irulan, their mother's jealous rival and Muad'Dib's wife, had taken the task of teaching Ghanima during her childhood. Included in the teachings were some snippets of Bene Gesserit ways. That intrigued Leto more than anything and he convinced Ghani to show him some of these some the time.

By this time, the rest of Gryffindor had arrived and the students around them decided to call it a night, and Leto and Ghani bade each other goodnight to turn in after a rather successful first day of school.


End file.
